rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Weiss Schnee/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Concept Art weiss old concept full portrait.png|Full portrait of Weiss with a beauty mark instead of a scar. weiss_by_einlee-d7kbv2n.jpg|Full portrait of Weiss with Myrtenaster's design cleaned up. Weiss Schnee - Sketches.jpg|Early sketches of Weiss. Weiss Schnee - Sketches2.jpg|Art of Weiss' full outfit and hairstyle. rwby_portraits_by_einlee-d7lnkwx.jpg|RWBY team full portraits. Official Designs WhiteSil.png|Weiss' Silhouette. WeissReveal.png|Official design reveal. rwby weiss in pjs by bretmcnee-d6w4pb1.jpg|Weiss in PJ 3D Model. TeamRWBY.png|Weiss, alongside the other members of Team RWBY. Rwb reveal.png|A promotional for the "Yellow" Trailer. RTX Ruby Weiss.jpg|A promotional image of Weiss. WeissCredits001.png|Weiss' silhouette during the ending credits of "The Shining Beacon, Pt.2". weiss valentine.jpg|Weiss' Valentine's Day card. Red Like Roses Part II 600x600.jpg|Weiss on the cover of "Red Like Roses Part II". weiss emblem.png|Weiss' emblem. Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. weiss_snowpea_by_montyoum-d7zps2y.jpg|"Weiss SnowPea" from Monty's Deviant Art. The gang alt wear by montyoum.jpg|Team RWBY alternate outfits, from Monty Oum's DeviantArt. Rwby alt cover.jpg|Team RWBY alternate outfits, from Monty's Facebook. Bg character02.png|Weiss' official artwork as seen on the Japanese RWBY website. Rwby vol3 poster.png|Weiss in the Volume 3 poster. Store Slideshow 1.jpg Store Slideshow 2.jpg Store Slideshow 3.jpg WeissAdvertising.png Rwby japan dub poster.png Rwby vol1 japan dvd blu-ray set.png|Volume 1 Japanese DVD/Blu-ray set with Limited Edition copy. Rwby vol1 japan dvd blu-ray cover limited ed.png|DVD/Blu-ray cover for Limited Edition theatrical release of Volume 1 Japanese dub. Illustrated by Kuma. Rwby vol1 japan dvd blu-ray cover.png|Volume 1 Japanese dub DVD/Blu-ray cover. Rwby vol1 japan artwork2.png Rwby vol1 japan artwork.png Rwby manga ad.jpg|Advertisement artwork for the RWBY manga, by Shirow Miwa. Team rwby chalk.png Rwby vol1 japan dub billboard.jpg|A billboard in Japan for the Volume 1 theater release, using Monty's artwork. Weiss Chibi.jpg|Weiss' official chibi design, as seen on Rooster Teeth's instagram. RWBY Chibi Countdown, 03.jpg Turnaround Models Rwby weiss turnaround by montyoum-d639uk5.gif|Full 3D Weiss model turnaround. Weiss Turnaround copy.png weiss snowpea turnaround.png|Weiss' Volume 2 "SnowPea" outfit turnaround. Volume 1 Opening Storyboard Vol1op storyboard 00004.png|Training with Myrtenaster Vol1op storyboard 00005.png Vol1op storyboard 00006.png Vol1op storyboard 00029.png Vol1op storyboard 00030.png DVD/Blu-ray RWBYV1MoreFromRoosterTeeth.png|Volume 1 "More from Rooster Teeth" menu RWBYV2Trailers.png|Volume 2 trailers menu Merchandise Weissart800.png|Weiss silhouette design from the "White" Trailer shirt RWBY_Pocket_800_Art_large.png|''RWBY Chibi'' pocket shirt design WeissFigure.jpg|Weiss figurine by McFarlane Toys Weiss_Action_Figure.png|Weiss figurine by Threezero plush_weiss_large.jpg|Weiss plush RWBY_Weiss_1.jpg|Weiss chibi plush Weiss card.png|Weiss from the RWBY Playing Cards deck Twitter Montylatenightcreation.jpg|When Monty doesn't sleep... White castle diner.png|White Castle Diner weiss photo.png|Ready to go to Beacon! WeissLuggage.png|Some of Weiss' luggage. RubyWithWeiss.jpg|"Gettin' reeaal tired of your nonsense, Ruby" BDZpjzTCYAEvGxR.jpg|Weiss drawn by Miles RWBYBand.png|Rocking out. Weiss so serious?.png|"You wanna know how I got this scar?" weiss placeholder sword.png|Stabby stab stab Origina Weiss Doodle.jpg|Monty's original doodle blake merging accident.png|"More fun accidents merging scenes" weiss leaning production.png weiss hand spring.png Yang weiss blake fun w merging.png|"Fun when merging scenes" Miscellaneous weiss rtrecap.png|Weiss in the Animated RT Recap. ProductionDiary2 07660.png|Weiss in the Volume 2 Production Diary #2. ProductionDiary3_09175.png|Weiss in the Volume 2 Production Diary #3. v3 advertisement screenshot.png|A Volume 3 screenshot Rooster Teeth issued for third party news articles v3 advertisement screenshot2.png|A Volume 3 screenshot Rooster Teeth issued for third party news articles Volume 3 Sneak Peek V3 preview23.png|I've got your back... V3 preview24.png|But we're still not best friends Manga Covers Manga 3 Cover.jpg|Weiss on the cover of Chapter 3 Manga 4 Cover.jpg|Weiss on the cover of Chapter 4 Chapters Manga 3 Weiss as a child.jpg|Weiss as a child Manga 3 Weiss's past.jpg Manga 3 Giant Armor.jpg|Weiss vs Giant Armor Manga 3 Weiss' Glyphs.jpg Manga 4 Weiss gain a scar.jpg Manga 4 Myrtenaster 2.jpg Manga 4 Giant Armor bounded by Weiss.jpg Manga 4 Weiss defeats the Giant Armor.jpg|Weiss defeats the Giant Armor Manga 4 Weiss's resolve.jpg|Just before her concert Manga 1 Weiss.png|Weiss in the manga Manga 1 Team RWBY.png|Team RWBY in the manga Manga 1 Velvet.png|Team RWBY in the Beacon food hall Manga 2 RWBY beside Ruby are annoyed by Cardin.jpg Manga 2 Glynda arrival.jpg Screenshots - Trailers "White" Trailer 1002 White Trailer 0496.png|Introduction of Weiss Schnee White trailer raise myrtenaster.png|Has no scar on her eye at the beginning 1002 White Trailer 2192.png|Getting ready to dodge the second attack 1002 White Trailer 2261.png|Good view of face just before getting hit by the Giant Armor's sword white trailer cast glyph.png|Casts her first glyph AirstepReplacement.png|Using a glyph in mid-air white trailer skate.png|Turning on one foot after sliding across the floor 1002 White Trailer 2863.png|Charging up a glyph white trailer spin.png|No scar can be seen as she twirls to slash the Giant Armor white trailer about to be hit.png|Her face right before the Giant Armor punches her white trailer moon comes out.png|Clouds part from the moon above white trailer weiss in shadow.png|Stands alone in shadows white trailer weiss in shadow2.png|The moonlight begins shining down on her white trailer weiss bleeds.png|Bleeding from her wound 1002 White Trailer 3877.png|En garde 1002 White Trailer 4111.png|Myrtenaster: Red 1002 White Trailer 4208.png|Myrtenaster: Light Blue 1002 White Trailer 4362.png|Myrtenaster: Yellow 1002 White Trailer 4418.png|Separates the knight from its sword 1002 White Trailer 4541.png|Casts a large glyph 1002 White Trailer 4711.png|Activating the trap 1002 White Trailer 4832.png|Firing off Dust 1002 White Trailer 5001.png|Performing the decisive blow 1002 White Trailer 5070.png|Myrtenaster: White 1002 White Trailer 6064.png|Curtseys for the audience. Volume 2 Trailer V2t 8.png|Council of war in the dorm room V2t 9.png|Tall, blond and scraggly still can't get the hint! V2t 12.png|They are still only children... V2t 42.png|Weiss Schnee RIP? V2t 45.png|Ready or not... Volume 3 Trailer 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 0675.png V3trailer 1.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 0892.png|Who is this guy? 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1464.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1784.png|Objection! 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1902.png|What are you doing? Screenshots - World of Remnant Aura WOR_Aura_17.png|Weiss in RWBY: World of Remnant Huntsmen WORHuntsmen 00007.png WORHuntsmen 00008.png Cross Continental Transmit System WoR7_00019.png|Weiss uses a CCT computer Screenshots - Grimm Eclipse Official Grimm Eclipse Screenshots RWBY-GE 08.png RWBY-GE 07.png RWBY-GE 06.png RWBY-GE 05.png RWBY-GE 04.png RWBY-GE 03.png RWBY-GE 02.png RWBY GE Upd Weiss.png RWBY GE Upd Forever Fall W.png ''Grimm Eclipse'' Steam Greenlight Trailer Ge steam greenlight trailer weiss1.png Ge steam greenlight trailer weiss2.png Ge steam greenlight trailer weiss3.png Ge steam greenlight trailer rwby1.png Ge steam greenlight trailer rwby2.png ''Grimm Eclipse'' Steam Early Access Trailer RWBY GE Weiss.png Ge steam-ea trailer 00007.png Ge steam-ea trailer 00012.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Episode 1 Chibi 01 00001.png Chibi 01 00009.png|Did I hit the target? Chibi 01 00017.png|Weiss vs Yang Chibi 01 00018.png|Ha! You ran out? Does that mean I won? Episode 2 Chibi2 00001.png|Weiss and her team watching the news Chibi2 00002.png|Do you think it might be... Chibi2 00003.png|We were just curious... Chibi2 00004.png|And you stole the chess board... Chibi2 00005.png|What was that?! Chibi2 00006.png|That was unexpected Chibi2 00007.png|Ice skating on... Chibi2 00008.png|...the frozen pool with her teammates still in it Chibi2 00009.png|That was a nice day Episode 3 Chibi 03 00004.png|Weiss helping Ruby trying out new Dust rounds for her weapon. Chibi 03 00005.png|Good Chibi 03 00006.png|Not bad Chibi 03 00007.png|Wait. Did you say gravity?! Chibi 03 00008.png|Ruby? Chibi 03 00009.png|Good lord. Chibi 03 00019.png|"Hi Jaune." Chibi 03 00020.png|Nothing much, just looking for my scroll. Chibi 03 00021.png|Thanks for finding my scroll, Blake. Chibi 03 00022.png|What are you... Chibi 03 00023.png|...doing with my scroll? Chibi 03 00024.png|What was that for? Chibi 03 00025.png|My scroll... Episode 4 Chibi 04 00009.png|This should be easy. Chibi 04 00010.png|Excellent. Chibi 04 00019.png|This should be fun. Chibi 04 00025.png|Time to eat. Episode 5 Chibi5 00001.png Chibi5 00002.png Chibi5 00006.png Chibi5 00007.png Chibi5 00009.png Chibi5 00010.png Chibi5 00011.png Chibi5 00013.png Chibi5 00014.png Chibi5 00016.png Chibi5 00017.png Chibi5 00018.png Chibi5 00019.png Chibi5 00020.png Screenshots - Volume 1 Volume 1 Opening 1102 The Shining Beacon 00167.png|Standing in the White Castle 1101 Ruby Rose 21061.png|Panning shot of Team RWBY 1102 The Shining Beacon 00667.png|Posing with her insignia in the background 1102 The Shining Beacon 00765.png|Standing in front of Beacon Academy The Shining Beacon 1102 The Shining Beacon 03668.png|Yelling at Ruby Rose for running into her 1102 The Shining Beacon 04000.png|Snapping one of her Dust cases shut 1102 The Shining Beacon 05107.png|"Aren't you a little young to be in Beacon?" 1102 The Shining Beacon 05978.png|Arguing with Blake Belladonna about her 'implication' 1102 The Shining Beacon 06031.png|Storming off on Blake and Ruby The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 02238.png|Gettin' reeal tired of your nonsense Ruby 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 02319.png|Yelling at Ruby... again 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 02585.png|"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible..." 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 03516.png|Really? Make up and forget? Not a chance... 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 03736.png|"Like tall, blond, and scraggly over there." 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 10904.png|In her nightie wiith her hair down 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 11248.png|"She's a hazard to my health!" The First Step 1104 The First Step 04953.png|Trying to convince Pyrrha they should be on the same team. 1104 The First Step 05866.png|All according to my plan.... 1104 The First Step 05898.png|Uh Weiss, you might want to see an optometrist. 1104 The First Step 06677.png|Weiss is not a passenger of the SS Arkos. 1104 The First Step 08681.png|Marching off to the initiation. 1104 The First Step 11981.png|Ready to be launched. The First Step, Pt.2 1105 The First Step Pt.2 1390.png|Casting her Glyph V1e5 glyph.png|The glyph bounces her like a trampoline 1105 The First Step Pt.2 4501.png|Encounters Ruby in the forest 1105 The First Step Pt.2 4422.png|Making eye contact with her new partner 1105 The First Step Pt.2 5203.png|Not interested in getting Jaune down... at all 1105 The First Step Pt.2 5366.png|"By no means does this make us friends..." 1105 The First Step Pt.2 6154.png|Surprised Ruby's not slow 1105 The First Step Pt.2 6933.png|"You may be fast but you still excel in wasting time!" 1105 The First Step Pt.2 7321.png|"...Ruby?" The Emerald Forest 1106 The Emerald Forest 03826.png|"Remember your training, Weiss..." 1106 The Emerald Forest 04101.png|"...slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike, and..." 1106 The Emerald Forest 04122.png|"Now!" 1106 The Emerald Forest 04169.png|Lunging forward 1106 The Emerald Forest 04231.png|Startled by Ruby suddenly appearing in her way 1106 The Emerald Forest 04234.png|Redirects her strike with Myrtenaster already glowing red 1106 The Emerald Forest 04384.png|Knocked aside by Ruby V1e6 weiss eyeroll.png|Rolling her eyes at Ruby V1e6 weiss tired.png|Exhausted, showing less stamina than Ruby v1e6 weiss argues1.png|"...if you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution..." 1106 The Emerald Forest 05675.png|"...I wouldn't have set the forest ON FIRE!" v1e6 weiss argues2.png|Arguing with Ruby over communicating during combat v1e6 weiss argues3.png|"Well, congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way into Beacon." The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 2432.png|"Because I know exactly where we're going!" 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 2916.png|"What is that supposed to mean?" 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 3391.png|"Stop acting like a kid!" 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 3642.png|"I'm. Not. Perfect! Not yet... But I'm still leagues better than you." Players and Pieces 1108 Players and Pieces 01025.png|"Ruby! This is a terrible idea!" 1108 Players and Pieces 04715.png|"How could you leave me??" 1108 Players and Pieces 05099.png|I'm falling!!!! 1108 Players and Pieces 05284.png|Who...? 1108 Players and Pieces 05494.png|Uh oh. 1108 Players and Pieces 05655.png|"My hero." 1108 Players and Pieces 07690.png|Saving Ruby because she is SO childish! 1108 Players and Pieces 10739.png|Run for your lives!! 1108 Players and Pieces 10958.png|Taking cover from the Grimm. 1108 Players and Pieces 11907.png|Need a lift? 1108 Players and Pieces 14319.png|Fire everything! 1108 Players and Pieces 17667.png|Weiss, coming at ya! 1108 Players and Pieces 18293.png|"Can you make the shot?" "Hmph, can I?" 1108 Players and Pieces 18479.png|Firing Ruby! 1108 Players and Pieces 18721.png|Casting several Glyphs at once. 1108 Players and Pieces 20007.png|I can't believe that actually worked. 1108 Players and Pieces 22100.png|Team RWBY officially formed. The Badge and The Burden 1109 The Badge and The Burden 1072.png|The rare gem of seeing Weiss' smile 1109 The Badge and The Burden 1273.png|Incoming whistle... 1109 The Badge and The Burden 1364.png|"WHOA!" 1109 The Badge and The Burden 1498.png|What in the world is wrong with you?!? 1109 The Badge and The Burden 2601.png|Show of her aristocratic tastes 1109 The Badge and The Burden 3310.png|In school uniform 1109 The Badge and The Burden 3974.png|Pro-Bunk Beds: 2 Anti-Bunk Beds: 1 1109 The Badge and The Burden 4162.png|Team RWBY in school uniform 1109 The Badge and The Burden 4631.png|"Did you say 9 'o clock?!" 1109 The Badge and The Burden 4671.png|"It's 8:55, you dunce!" 1109 The Badge and The Burden 7417.png|Don't make eye contact, and she won't bother you. 1109 The Badge and The Burden 7929.png|One of them has a sense of humor; one does not 1109 The Badge and The Burden 8558.png|Unamused Weiss is not amused 1109 The Badge and The Burden 9063.png|"I do, sir!" The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 00998.png|In her Ready stance 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 01256.png|Concentration broken by Ruby 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 01557.png|Facing the Boarbatusk 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 01718.png|Taking instruction from Professor Port 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 01915.png|Second pass at target 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 02027.png|Entangled blade! 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 02407.png|Oh... snap! 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 02677.png|"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 02887.png|Beared down by Boarbatusk 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 02929.png|Stopping the Boarbatusk with her Glyph 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 03001.png|Using her Glyph as a stepping stone 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 03018.png|Launching at her foe... 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 03021.png|... and strike! 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 03061.png|WEISS defeated BOARBATUSK (+500exp) 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 04354.png|"...not a team led by you." 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 04507.png|"Ozpin made a mistake!" 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 05546.png|"I enjoyed your lecture." 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 08363.png|Hearing harsh truths of her behavior 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 09036.png|At last, a smile 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 09556.png|Much to think about 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 10068.png|Awakening a wronged friend 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 10352.png|Please... just listen 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 10734.png|Providing go-go-juice as a peace offering 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 11408.png|"By the way... that's wrong." Jaunedice 1111 Jaunedice 3310.png|*double fistpump* 1111 Jaunedice 3340.png|Gaijin 4koma? 1111 Jaunedice 4129.png|RWBY and JNPR, eating together 1111 Jaunedice 4234.png|Weiss does not care for your worldly problems. Her nail needs cleaning. Jaunedice, Pt.2 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 02530.png|Weiss Schnee: History Buff Forever Fall 1113 Forever Fall 05377.png|Teams being guided into Forever Fall 1113 Forever Fall 05716.png|So...why are we here again? 1113 Forever Fall 07883.png|Did my nails get dirty? Forever Fall, Pt.2 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 04282.png|Ready for action 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 04751.png|Oh, you thought I'd save him? I was about to kill the Ursa. 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 05578.png|He's gonna get killed, isn't he? 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 06593.png|"No, you dunce!" 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 06667.png|"... Or perhaps we can keep it as our little secret?" The Stray 1115 The Stray 01423.png|Yay! So much planning! 1115 The Stray 04974.png|Getting under Blake's skin 1115 The Stray 07352.png|I found a Penny Polendina 1115 The Stray 07536.png|An awkward 'hello' 1115 The Stray 08923.png|Where did that Faunus riffraff run off to? 1115 The Stray 09191.png|Wait... You were just... how did you...?! 1115 The Stray 09679.png|Ruby, don't... 1115 The Stray 09780.png|...and you did 1115 The Stray 10156.png|"No, she seems far more coordinated." 1115 The Stray 10768.png|Low-five for Combat Skirts 1115 The Stray 11104.png|Have you seen this rapscallion? V1e15 weiss listening disbelief.png|Listening to Blake, with a look of disbelief 1115 The Stray 14459.png|Explains her family's history with the White Fang V1e15 weiss shocked.png|A look of surprise after Blake's outburst V1e15 weiss thinks.png|Processing what just happened Black and White 1116 Black and White 04536.png|Not so enthusiastic about finding Blake 1116 Black and White 04873.png|Here's an idea: Why not go to the police? 1116 Black and White 05295.png|Great...now Penny's here 1116 Black and White 05296.png|Wait...how do you know Blake's a Faunus? 1116 Black and White 05958.png|Awkward silence 1116 Black and White 06133.png|At least she's not clinging to me 1116 Black and White 08068.png|Searching with Yang elsewhere without Ruby or Penny 1116 Black and White 08302.png|"The innocent never run, Yang." 1116 Black and White 19847.png|Oh Weiss stop faking anger 1116 Black and White 20396.png|Talk to the hand, for this person no longer cares! 1116 Black and White 20985.png|Reconciling with Blake 1116 Black and White 21240.png|"I'm still not quite sure how I feel about you!" Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening 1202 Welcome to Beacon_00586.png|Weiss standing alongside her team 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01144.png|Weiss at the skyfall 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01168.png|Every other team at the skyfall 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01537.png|Weiss battling Emerald 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01699.png|Weiss, ready for battle Best Day Ever 1201 Best Day Ever_07871.png|Spending a calm day in the dining hall with her team 1201 Best Day Ever_08655.png|"Did you steal my binder?!" 1201 Best Day Ever_09016.png|I'm surrounded by idiots... 1201 Best Day Ever_09965.png|Pie in the face 1201 Best Day Ever_11865.png|"Yeah!" 1201 Best Day Ever_13594.png|Armed with ketchup 1201 Best Day Ever_13928.png|Defend me, my slave! 1201 Best Day Ever_14043.png|Taste the fury of my Omega-3 fatty acids! 1201 Best Day Ever_14065.png|Putting the sting on Stinger 1201 Best Day Ever_14432.png|I did my best... blargh 1201 Best Day Ever_14495.png|My death will give you strength! 1201 Best Day Ever_18501.png|This won't affect my conduct right? 1201 Best Day Ever_18834.png|My god... she's laughing Welcome to Beacon V2_02_00007.png|In the library with the rest of the team V2_02_00008.png|Has no idea what's going on V2_02_00017.png|Just keep talking like I understand what you are saying V2_02_00018.png|"I hate this game of emotions we play." V2_02_00019.png|Get off, you're giving the shippers material. V2e2 rwby jnpr.png|Waiting for Blake's turn at Remnant: The Game V2_02_00020.png|Please don't encourage him Pyrrha. V2_02_00023.png|"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" V2e2 sun neptune.png|Watching Sun and Neptune try to join in V2e2 neptune.png|Snow Angel is more like it actually. V2_02_00025.png|Weiss Schnee, Ace Attorney V2_02_00026.png|My symbols are with me! V2_02_00027.png|And you can't take them! V2_02_00028.png|Awesome balancing act, Weiss V2e2 weiss blake.png|Voice of Reason V2e2 rwby.png|Listening to Blake explain her concerns and frustrations A Minor Hiccup V2_03_00001.png|Waiting for class to end. V2_03_00003.png|Not interested, Jaune. V2_03_00006.png|Weiss, with team for strategy meeting. V2_03_00008.png|"I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies." V2_03_00009.png|"Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem." V2_03_00013.png|Startled by Sun outside window. V2_03_00014.png|"You do what?!" V2_03_00015.png|Hot guy outside my window? I'm somehow OK with this. V2_03_00018.png|"I guess Neptune could come with me." V2_03_00019.png|Ruby drags Weiss away from Neptune. V2_03_00020.png|Watching Ruby fumble her Scroll. V2_03_00024.png|Weiss enters the CCT. V2_03_00025.png|Weiss, inside the CCT Tower V2_03_00026.png|Weiss practices her smile while riding the elevator. WeissSadFace.png|Weiss, not being able to hold a smile. Painting the Town... V2 04 00044.png|I leave them on their own for one afternoon... v2e4 weiss fierce.png|Staring down the Atlesian Paladin on the highway V2 04 00059.png V2 04 00062.png|Prepare for battle. V2e4 myrtenaster.png V2 04 00064.png|Checkmate! v2e4 myrtenaster glow.png|Myrtenaster glows yellow, just before she casts a haste glyph on Blake. V2e4 ice flower.png|Ice Flower. V2 04 00083.png|"I guess she really made our plans... fall apart!" Extracurricular V2 05 00031.png|Watching Pyrrha's match in the stands V2 05 00056.png|Joining with the rest of the team afterwards V2 05 00063.png|Your grades are slipping. This is a travesty. V2 05 00065.png|Informing team of SDC's various Dust-related incidents in Vale V2 05 00066.png|Watching Yang tell team they're doing the dance's decorations V2 05 00068.png|Stunned by Jaune's appearance at their room V2 05 00071.png|I know I'm going to regret this. V2 05 00073.png|Why me? Burning the Candle V2_06_00002.png|A planning Weiss is a happy Weiss. V2_06_00003.png|Should we go with white or white? V2_06_00005.png|Doilies are important. V2_06_00006.png|~Judging you.~ V2_06_00036.png|Look dude, since you are not taking the initiative with this invitation thing, I'm going to do it. V2_06_00044.png|Mission accomplished. V2_06_00050.png|So, what's it like being an extra? Dance Dance Infiltration V2 07 00005.png|Wilting White Rose Bud. V2 07 00016.png|Neptune, why are you sitting around girls' chairs? V2 07 00024.png|" So, what made you change your mind?" Vol2Ep7SC7.png|All cool, but his dress is from last season. Field Trip V2_08_00013.png|Unsure about Ruby telling Ozpin their information about the White Fang V2 08 00015.png V2_08_00016.png|Watching Ruby eagerly grasp at her package from home V2_08_00017.png|Observing what came out of Ruby's package V2_08_00018.png|Staring at a dog... V2_08_00019.png|Startled by Zwei's unexpected appearance V2_08_00021.png|"sent a dog...In the mail?!" V2_08_00023.png| V2_08_00024.png|I don't like this filthy mutt. V2_08_00026.png|Warning! Cuteness Overload Imminent! V2_08_00027.png|Who's a good doggie? You're a good doggie. V2_08_00028.png|How did he fit that in there? V2_08_00029.png|"What is he supposed to do with that?" V2_08_00030.png|"Oh, I'll miss you so much..." V2_08_00033.png|In the auditorium with rest of the first years V2_08_00037.png|In the background of audience with Team RWBY and Team JNPR V2_08_00043.png|Angry at Ruby for Ozpin's suspicions of the team V2_08_00044.png|Surprised Ozpin bent the rules for Team RWBY V2_08_00050.png|Stunned at who the huntsman leading their mission is Search and Destroy V2_09_00001.png|Told straight in her face "It's Doctor Oobleck" V2_09_00004.png|Not enthusiastic about Oobleck being the lead huntsman on their mission V2_09_00005.png|Listening to Nora complain about not going on "world-saving" missions V2_09_00014.png|Saying goodbye to Team JNPR, Sun and Neptune as Team RWBY departs V2_09_00015.png|"You never struck me as a fighter" V2_09_00017.png|What do liver and kidneys have to do with history? V2_09_00019.png|Arriving at Mountain Glenn with rest of the team V2_09_00021.png|Observing Oobleck's reaction to Ruby bringing the bag with her V2_09_00022.png|You brought the dog? V2_09_00026.png|Irritated with Ruby's remark V2_09_00027.png|Can someone remind me why I gave up on being leader? V2_09_00031.png|I need an adult. V2_09_00039.png|Preparing to strike horde of beowolves V2_09_00040.png|Launching at the enemies V2_09_00041.png|WEISS defeated 3 BEOWOLVES (+1200exp) V2_09_00046.png|Standing after first grim encounter V2_09_00050.png|Exhausted after team defeats horde of Grimm V2_09_00051.png|Finishing off remaining grimm with team V2_09_00053.png|Why did you become a huntress, Weiss? V2_09_00059.png|Told to help make a fire before dark V2_09_00064.png|Talking around the fire with Blake and Yang V2_09_00065.png|Startled by Doctor Oobleck's abrupt entrance V2_09_00069.png|Sad Weiss is sad. V2_09_00071.png|Sleeping by the fire V2 09 00074.png|Resting while Ruby is on look out Mountain Glenn V2_10_00010.png|Trying to sleep. V2_10_00015.png|Can't sleep, so I might as well have character development V2_10_00032.png|Informed that Ruby might be in trouble V2_10_00037.png|Walking towards the crater Ruby fell in V2_10_00039.png|Listening to Oobleck talk about the underground tomb of Mountain Glenn No Brakes V2_11_00013.png|Time and a place Yang... V2_11_00015.png|Reunited Ruby with the rest of the team V2_11_00018.png|We've got a problem... V2_11_00021.png|Realizing the entire train is full of bombs V2_11_00022.png|Readying to fight atop train with team V2_11_00024.png|Ice to meet you... V2_11_00025.png|Try not to slip. V2_11_00035.png|Here, take this power-up. V2_11_00044.png|I'll show you the power of a Schnee. V2_11_00051.png|Shields up! V2_11_00053.png|Limit Break! V2_11_00054.png|Mmfp V2_11_00055.png|Ow V2e11 glyph ice.png|Using a glyph to force ice to form into the shape of a dome V2_11_00063.png|Staggering up after train crashes into the center of Vale Breach V2 12 00009.png|I'll take the big one. V2 12 00011.png|With team surrounded by Grimm V2 12 00021.png|Parrying attacking Grimm v2e12 ice sword.png V2 12 00071.png|Gathered with allies after the battle V2 12 00077.png|"If we don't get extra credit for that, I'm going to be seriously disappointed." V2 12 00078.png|"I'd suggest training for the tournament, but I think we have that covered at this point." Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Opening V3 Opening 00005.png V3 Opening 00019.png Vol3op 25.png V3 Opening 00023.png Vol3op 28.png Vol3op 31.png| Hey sis, can we get bunk beds? Vol3op 32.png| Is that a no? Vol3op 40.png V3 Opening 00030.png Vol3op 43.png Vol3op 44.png Vol3op 45.png V3 Opening 00034.png Round One V3e1 25.png V3e1 26.png V3e1 28.png V3e1 41.png V3e1 44.png V3e1 49.png V3e1 56.png V3e1 57.png|If only there was somewhere we could get food... V3e1 58.png|Oh wait V3e1 59.png|There is right in front of us. V3e1 60.png|♪''Ring Ring Ring, Ring Ring Ring, Phone call, Phone Call''♪ V3e1 61.png V3e1 64.png V3e1 72.png V3e1 73.png|"We put it to a vote." V3e1 75.png|"I will happily represent Team RWBY." V3e1 80.png V3e1 81.png V3e1 83.png|But I only spent 50,000,000 Lien this week. V3e1 85.png V3e1 88.png V3e1 91.png V3e1 107.png|Watching Team JNPR's fight. New Challengers... V3 02 00063.png| "Good Luck Neptune!" V3 02 00065.png| "Break his stupid face NDGO!" V3 02 00067.png|What's wrong Blake? Do you know something about Neptune? V3 02 00110.png V3 02 00112.png V3 02 00113.png| "She's here!" It's Brawl in the Family V3 03 00001.png V3 03 00002.png|"My sister" V3 03 00003.png V3 03 00005.png|"Winter!" V3 03 00006.png|"Your presence honor us, dear sister." V3 03 00007.png|Ignore her for she knows not what she says. V3 03 00008.png V3 03 00009.png V3 03 00011.png|Ooww.. V3 03 00012.png|Right, making friends... I knew that. V3 03 00013.png|Uh... thanks Ruby. V3 03 00014.png|That's not how to properly greet. V3 03 00015.png|Oh ok that's better, more ladylike. V3 03 00016.png|On second thought... never mind V3 03 00017.png|Who's that? V3 03 00018.png V3 03 00021.png|Do you know who I am?! V3 03 00022.png|Hey! V3 03 00023.png|Stare down contest V3 03 00024.png V3 03 00026.png V3 03 00035.png|"Teach him respect, Winter!" V3 03 00071.png|Is that Penny? V3 03 00096.png Lessons Learned V3 0400015.png V3 0400050.png V3 0400051.png V3 0400052.png V3 0400054.png|Impressive... V3 0400055.png|But he's not as cute as Zwei V3 0400056.png|Can you teach me? V3 0400081.png V3 0400082.png|Attempting a summoning... V3 0400084.png|and failing V3 0400085.png|I can't do it! V3 0400086.png V3 0400087.png V3 0400088.png|Sisterly bonding V3 0400090.png|Should I answer his call...? V3 0400091.png|...Nah! Never Miss a Beat V3e5 00015.png V3e5 00031.png V3e5 00032.png V3e5 00034.png|That's... not what I was expecting. V3e5 00035.png V3e5 00037.png|"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that..." V3e5 00039.png 2015-12-07.png V3e5 00045.png V3e5 00046.png V3e5 00047.png V3e5 00048.png|Weiss vs Flynt V3e5 00049.png V3e5 00050.png V3e5 00061.png V3e5 00063.png|Fight wind with wind. V3e5 00064.png V3e5 00066.png V3e5 00072.png|No my weapon... give it back. V3e5 00074.png|I need to save Yang V3e5 00075.png|Diving Save! V3e5 00078.png|Taken out of the fight V3e5 00090.png V3e5 00091.png|"I may not be singing for.. a while" V3e5 00094.png Fall V3 0600036.png V3 0600037.png V3 0600066.png|Yang...how could you... Destiny V3 08 00003.png V3 08 00007.png|What's that supposed to mean? V3 08 00011.png V3 08 00012.png V3 08 00013.png V3 08 00014.png PvP V3 09 00094.png V3 09 00095.png Battle of Beacon V3 10 00003.png V3 10 00006.png V3 10 00007.png V3 10 00012.png V3 10 00014.png V3 10 00108.png V3 10 00109.png V3 10 00110.png V3 10 00125.png V3 10 00129.png V3 10 00130.png|Back to back with Blake Heroes and Monsters V3 11 00041.png|I need to save Velvet! V3 11 00042.png|Could this really be... V3 11 00043.png|Whoa! V3 11 00044.png|I did it, partially. V3 11 00045.png|Partially's good. V3 11 00046.png|It's a good start. V3 11 00095.png|I need to rest for a bit. End of the Beginning V3 12 00022.png|No.. Blake, Yang. V3 12 00023.png|Ruby?! V3 12 00024.png|I was so worried about you. V3 12 00025.png V3 12 00026.png|Funny story... V3 12 00033.png|Yang lost a grip on the situation V3 12 00036.png V3 12 00037.png|You're not going alone. I'll be coming with you. V3 12 00038.png V3 12 00060.png|Jaune, are you okay? V3 12 00062.png V3 12 00065.png V3 12 00066.png V3 12 00067.png|"You always do." V3 12 White Rose.png|''You can do this.'' V3 12 00190.png|I'm leavin' on a jet plane V3 12 00191.png|Father... Category:Image Gallery Category:Weiss Schnee images